


Fire Emblem: Convergence

by adioscorea



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adioscorea/pseuds/adioscorea
Summary: "Why must we fight, brother?"Once a united kingdom, the Kingdom of Asara had long fallen into two squabbling nations, parted forcibly by an ocean made by the Divine Dragon Kenno. A hundred generations later, the army of the East, Erugo, now attack your home, Shirabor of the West. As two armies seek to find the Fire Emblem, the seal that holds the Divine Dragon Kenno's power, you, one lowly mercenary, must rise to defend his homeland, secure the Fire Emblem into safe hands, and bring peace to the two kingdoms of Asara.





	1. Prologue: An Ordinary Day + Chapter 1: Princess Feyga

**Author's Note:**

> My primary motif for the Shiraboreans is Classical Korea, except their names get to be "funky". I know Fire Emblem is traditionally focused on western culture, but with Fatesawakening, they do delve into more Asian cultures, and I decided to make one that does Asia as a whole more justice instead of focusing on just the Japonic culture.

It was a sunny day in the remote forested hills of Gildmarch, if I remember correctly. I, Ondar, was sparring with my friend, Arro.

 

"Alright, come at me, Ondar!" Arro would exclaim, swinging around the axe we used to chop firewood.

 

Arro was a big guy: he was an abandoned orphan we found when we passed an abandoned camp of northern barbarians that my father took in, and we've been brothers since. He had long and wild black hair, almost like a tail of a wolf that trailed down to the middle of his back, tied up at the top of his head. He had no beard yet however. He usually wore a green undershirt, with leather armor, straps covering most of it. He wore leather pants.

I was scrawny by comparison. I wore a dark blue, almost navy tunic, with a simple white undershirt. My pants were also dark blue, although more purple in shade. We both wore leather boots.

 

"Go for it!" My younger sister, Unney would cheer on from the side, sitting on a tree branch with her crutches next to her; she lost her leg to a tiger during a bad hunting accident, but ever since, our mother trained Unney to be our Mercenary group's treasurer, and our father trained her to be a tactician. She was simply wearing a orange dress with a lighter yellow shirt. She was of age to be betrothed, but because of her disability, few wanted to be with her. That didn't get Unney down though: She always had an upbeat attitude.

 

I swung my wooden sword with my full might against Arro. He tried to dodge, but I was too quick for him, and I got a good strike on his shoulder.

 

"Good, but here's my attack!"

 

Arro then swung the axe back at me. It was blades up, so nobody got hurt. Fortunately, I was able to read his movement and dodge.

 

"Way to go, Ondar!" Unney cheered, and we went back and forth a bit, before I got Arro to the ground.

"Nice one, Ondar. You're getting better everyday." He said, as I helped him get up from the ground.

"No, it was a good fight. I've seen you take down the soldiers of the corrupt Lords of Shirabor before."

"Oh yeah? You know, I'm getting rusty. Nobody calls on us mercenaries these days to get back at the corrupt Lords..."

 

That was when I heard that fateful scream: "Help!"

 

* * *

 

 

Near the river, we saw a noble woman in a silk fuchsia robe on the ground, and a band of strange hooded figures, with masks with long noses, almost like goblins. She was quite beautiful, but her robe was torn, her two black hair loops a mess, and her headband crooked.

 

"Help!" The woman in fuchsia yelled, as the strange bandits slowly encircled her.

 

"Ondar! Go help her!" Unney yelled. "Arro, come over here so I can heal you real quick!"

 

I ran after the noble woman, while Arro fell back to get fully rejuvenated by Unney, who was still unable to really move because she was on crutches, before catching up to me. I quickly leapt into action, and took down one of what we assumed were bandits with my very real iron sword. It had been a while since I fought with real weapons, but the enemy fell quickly. Arro quickly came to support me, and one by one we took down the enemy surrounding us.

 

"Are you sure you're rusty?" I asked, as Arro took down the last 'bandit'.

"S-s-stay away from me!" The noble woman suddenly screamed again, as we were making small talk after saving her. She looked tired, but clearly uninjured. She also held a knife. Also something I didn't notice was the bow at her feet, with a quiver which had no arrows left.

 

"Oh... I'm soooo sorry ma'am, I didn't need a 'thank you for saving me from those bandits' anyway," I mockingly apologized, before Unney interjected.

 

"Show respect! This is Lady Feyga, the princess!" She said, pointing to the bow. "That bow... it's the Modketornin, isn't it? The All-Piercer, the bow of the Shirabor Kingdom's First King, who used it in battle against the treacherous Erugo..."

"Yes." The indignant princess said, as she picked up the bow, and gathered her thoughts. "It is I, Lady Feyga of the Kingdom of Shirabor. Thank you for saving me." She said, after finally realizing we meant no harm.

"No problem. Being held at knife point by the captive you rescued is *ALWAYS* such a pleasure..." 

"Lady Feyga! Lady Feyga!" An unknown pair of voices called out.

 

"Jushin, Walsur!" Lady Feyga called out in return, and from the lower part of the river came two Squires, students of the Path of Flames, came up on their horses.

 

"Lady Feyga! Thank Kenno you are alright!" Jushin said.

"Glad you didn't get captured by the Erubonians." Walsur said. "It would have been such a pain to bring you back..." he would whine.

"Walsur!" Jushin reprimanded Walsur. "That's no way to talk to our liege. This is wartime, we need to take her to safety."

 

"Wait, Erubonians are attacking us?" I asked to confirm what I thought I just heard. _A war with Erubo? And the Imperial family is already on the run?_

 

"Yes, my friend. Erubo has attacked, and Shirabor City has fallen... Only the King and a few of the High Inferno Knights remain in the capital now, fending off the Erubonians they best they can while the rest of the city flees. It's only a matter of time before the army of Erubo attempts more landings, closer to us. We look to get her out of here somehow, but we were surrounded." Jushin reported.

 

"I must notify my father immediately," I told them. "He would know what to do."

 

"Can one of you two boys give me a ride?" Unney asked.

 

"Sure thing! What's your name?" Walsur offered.

 

"Of course not, you dolt!" Jushin reprimanded once more. "You need to escort Lady Feyg-oh." he started to say, before looking at Unney's missing leg.

"Yeah. I would much appreciate a ride." Unney said. This was one of her more mischievous faces, but few knew it.

"We have two horses, Jushin. No need to get so jealous. We need to get to.. who are you again??

"I am Ondar. Pleasure to be at your service, Lady Feyga."  
  
"Yes. We must ride to Ondar's father immediately. Lead the way, Ondar."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in the court of Erubo:

 

The court of Erubo is castle low to the ground with black shingles and white walls, blackened pillars. The wooden floor of the palace is a deep oaken brown, almost blackish. The trees outside are still leafless; it looks nothing like the lush green of Shirabor.

 

"Milord, we have received word from all of our agents but two; we could not find the Fire Emblem among any of the royals of Shirabor." One soldier reported to his liege, sitting in the dark.

 

"We only have yet to receive word from the agents that were to search the King, and the eldest daughter, Feyga." The other soldier reported.

 

"Lady Feyga of Shirabor... you hold the most dangerous weapon of them all.... no matter. In due time it shall be mine..." The figure in the dark muttered.

 

"Milord, Shirabor City is fallen. We hold the city as ours, sir." A third soldier came in to report.

 

"Excellent..." The figure in the dark muttered once more.

 

However, the third soldier had more to say. "However, we are meeting some resistance from the Knights of the Inferno that are guarding the roads out to the countryside."

 

The man in the dark didn't look too much happier. He pondered for a while before saying, "Kill them. Break through. Do not worry about how many men are lost, I want that Fire Emblem once and for all. Restore this land, this land back into one grand plain... Muhahahaha! My lady Feyga, I will get my hands on the Fire Emblem... Hehehe...."

 

The dark lord of the Erubo cackled from behind his curtain, softly but ever so more disturbingly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Lord" and "My Unit" roles have been shuffled.
> 
> Ondar is the main character of the game, and will be fairly reminiscent of Ike in that he's a common mercenary. You can customize his looks.
> 
> Unney is the tactician of the game, and you can customize her looks, including her age as looking younger (flat) or older (thicc). However, either way they are Hinoka/Camilla's age, no worrying about them being underage in any romances.
> 
> Unney is pronounced "OO-NEH-ee".


	2. Chapter 2: Escape by Horseback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondar and Unney, a pair of siblings of a mercenary guild, as well as their adopted brother Arro, one day discover the Princess Feyga of the Kingdom of Shirabor, which is being attacked by an invasion from Erugo, a kingdom across the sea. With news of invasion, the party must retreat to their camp and tell the news to their father, in order to get the mercenary band ready...

"We're here." I said, as we arrived at camp. Everyone was already busy, moving about. People were grabbing swords, spears, and preparing provisions to head towards the city.

 

"Looks like everyone's already in the know. We have a war." Unney said behind me, as she hung onto Walsur as they road on their horse in front of the line.

 

"That makes our job easier. We just need to join your father in defending the citizens as they escape." She said. "It's time for revenge."

 

"Princess, you sure you don't want to escape? How is the rest of your family?" Unney asked.

 

"His Majesty himself is leading the resistance in the city, with the strongest of the Knights of the Inferno."  Jushin stated. "The rest of the royal family is to rendezvous at the summer palace at Mount Tabek, which is where we should be headed right away, Princess." he strongly suggested to his liege.

 

"I don't care! They're killing my people! I'm going to be like father and defend our nation! We can make it to Mount Tabek later, we need to help evacuate first." Lady Feyga protested.  


 

"Well said, milady."

That was my father approaching us. He had a metal helmet, with fur sides, and wore scale armor. He had a full, brown, almost reddish beard. He could have been a general if he had stayed in the Shirabor Army, but he left the cavalry for "reasons" that he never talked about. He was a mercenary everyone respected deeply. He got off his horse and bowed before the princess.

"I am Hemos, the leader of this lowly band of mercenaries. It is a great honor to be in your presence milady. Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked, humble, polite, and well-mannered, but to the point.

"Arrows. I am in need of a great supply of them." Lady Feyga stated, presenting him with her quiver, decorated with pheasant dawn. "I wield the Modketornin, Bow of the Firstborn."

"Yes, milady. That can be arranged." Father said. "Ondar, show her the Fletcher's Tent, please?" he asked me.

"Of course." I said, and I led the group there.

 

* * *

 

"Incoming!" We heard as we were filling up Lady Feyga's quiver.

 

We rushed outside to find the Eruboan Army, in their black demon masks, charging at us with their swords.

 

"Shut the gates!" My father yelled, surprised that they came all the way out here to our hidden mountain fortress. He would ride up to us from the walls. "Listen, there's already soldiers coming over the walls into our compound. You need to take Lady Feyga and leave the compound now. We cannot lose Lady Feyga to anything. Take her to Mount Tabek, no matter what she says."

"Father!" Unney said. "You have to come with us!"

"I will be at the rear gate, waiting for you all. There is a trap I can set off to trap them all in the compound. But I need to make sure you are all out. Hopefully, the soldiers that made it inside don't delay you long enough for their main force to catch up to you. Quickly! Run!" He said, as he road toward the rear gate.

* * *

"Get on!" Winsur called at Unney, and Unney got on his horse. "Let's get you to the rear gate real quick." Winsur said, as he followed my father in quick pursuit, slaying any enemy soldiers he saw on the way with his sword. It was smart, the way he moved. He knew exactly how to use the terrain like bushes and buildings to help him avoid pursuit, and how to avoid being hit. He may have been a bit of a dullard, but he knew instinctively how to fight.

"Look out!" Unney would call out as she spotted a spear man charging up to them. Winsur swiftly pierced his chest before he got too close.

"Ugh..." The Eruboan soldier moaned as he fell. Winsur withdrew his spear and made for the rear gate ever quicker.

Jushin similarly made quick pace. As Jushin drove his horse away from the enemy, Lady Feyga shot whichever soldiers that were blocking their way, and the whoever made it close enough through Lady Feyga's far-reaching bow were skewered through by Jushin's spear. He was much more by the book, but he still fought well, charging in a straight line while Lady Fegya provided cover fire.

 

Me and Arro were left with the hardest task of not only having to worry about the enemies still closing in slowly, but also the barriers that were being damaged.

"Arro, you and me, brother." I said to him, as we quickly forged ahead through the amassing crowd now in front of us. As we hacked away at the oncoming onslaught of soldiers that were coming at us, I was able to see the camp; although the walls stood, the buildings inside were all being lit ablaze by the Eruboans. My childhood home, where I was raised. I remembered the days where father would teach me the way of the sword. I remembered my childhood when I would play with Unney when she still had both legs. I remembered the days when the three of us would run across camp while father was on a mission to reclaim the wealth of the tyrannical lords for the peasant folk.

 

But I couldn't focus on the destruction of my childhood. I had to live.

 

"Hang in there Ondar!" Arro yelled, as he chopped at another soldier, cleaving a deep gash in his chest.

"...! Yes. I'm coming Arro." I said, and we continued to fight.

 

And so we fought on. By this point, Lady Feyga was providing fire from a Watchtower by the wall, which extended her range of attack considerably, being able to shoot at enemies across the camp from her vantage point. 

 

"Arro, I am so glad I have you." I said, as I slashed across one last warrior's chest, almost at the gate, just behind a pile of bricks.

"Same, my brother. We're almost out," he said, as he drove his ax into the head of another Eruboan soldier. With that, the path to the gate was clear. As we passed through the gate, we saw the last few of our fighters retreat from the compound with all the supplies they could muster carrying.

"That's the last one, sir!" One of our men yelled. Father responded by cutting a rope holding up the rear gate, and the gate shut with a thud.

"We have not much time before the Eruboans climb over and get down here. I will need to rally our men to defend and retreat north. I will catch up with you up at the Summer Palace. Go! Protect the princess until you get there."

"Yes father." I said.

"We will be fine, but you must make haste."

 

That was mother. She must have been out earlier and saw our compound on fire. She was in hunting gear, and the men that followed her had been carrying some wild game back to the camp. Her light-brown, almost blond hair was in a bun behind her head. 

 

"Ondar. Take the princess and run. We will hold off the invasion here, and help the people escape. We will catch up soon enough." She said.

 

"Mother", I was called out for a moment. All of this was happening too fast; one moment I was just sparring with Arro, and now we were at war.  

 

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him!" Unney said, still on Winsur's horse, braving a smile. Everyone laughed. Everyone besides me.

 

"Safe travels, my son, my daughter." Father said.

"See you soon, father. Mother." I replied. Unney kept up the smile. For now.

 

"Onward," Princess Feyga called, and we moved on forward up the hills.

 

And so, our great journey, one we thought would end at the Tabek Mountain's Summer Palace, began.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of the Inferno will get more lore later, but they're an order of Knights that Winsur and Jushin belong to, although the two are only trainees.
> 
> The Shiraboreans have two palaces: The Winter palace at the southern port city of Shirabor City, and the Summer Palace at the foothills of Tabek Mountain, at the northern end of the nation.
> 
> Archers received a new mechanic in this version of the Fire Emblem. Now there is a watchtower mechanic, which are special types of forts that extend archers' range to their movement range.
> 
> Hemos and Iella are the parents names.


End file.
